Lost
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: Derek and Emily are siblings seperated after thier parents are murdered when Emily was 9. Emily gets adopted by Elizabeth Prentiss. Now Emily's husband is murdered, and she is almost murdered, Will she see her brother again?


**Chapter 1**

**disclaimer-I don't own anything. I only own Lily, Kayla and Riley. Blake Cooper is from season 4 episode 1, It dosen't say his first name so I just made it up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Brandon broke up with me" Lily tells Emily

"Why?" Emily asks

"Because I told him I can't have children, and he wanted children, so he broke up with me" Lily explains

"So He broke up with you because you can't have children?" Emily asks It was more a statement than a question

"YES! I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later" Lily tells her mom

"Ok I'll talk to you later, sweetie" Emily tells her daughter before hanging up the phone

"Hey, you ok?" JJ asks

"Yes Lily just called, Brandon just broke up with her because she can't have any more kids" Emily tells JJ

"She will find the pefect guy soon enough, we have a case" JJ tells Emily before heading to Hotch's office

Two minutes later, Hotch comes out of his office with JJ following him and tells the team,

"Conference room, now"

Emily gets up first followed by Reid and Seaver. Hotch walks over to Rossi's door and knocks and tells him,

"We have a case"

In the conference room, JJ is already there with Morgan.

"Let's begin" Hotch tells JJ, once all the team was seated.

"Two weeks ago, Kelly and Katie McDonald was found murdered in Montgomery. one day later, Ashley and Anna Smith was also found murdered. four days later, Bailey and Bridgett ryans was found murdered in Houston. Four days later, Rebbecca and Riley Davidson was also found murdered in Phoenix. Now Sophie and Samantha Collins are missing since last night." JJ explains

"They are all twin girls" Reid points out

"We are just getting the call now" Morgan asks

"Yes, they just figured this out" JJ explains

"I'm going to be right back" Emily tells the team before leaving

"What's her problem?" Reid asks

"She looks sick" Garcia points out

"She has twin nieces around sixteen years old" Rossi speaks up

"Reid and Morgan, go to Houston. Seaver and Rossi, go to Phoenix. JJ and I will go to Montgomery. Prentiss will go to Las Angeles. Hotch tells the team

_**5 HOURS LATER **_**IN ALABAMA**

"Hotch, we got a problem" JJ tells her boss

"what's wrong?" Hotch asks

"Emily never show up in Las Angeles, she's missing" JJ tells him

Hotch was worried about his agent. Emily was never late. She alway did her job. She was a great agent who loves his son, Jack so much. Was she hurt? Was she kidnapped? Is she dead?

"do you know if she landed?" Hotch asks

"yes, she landed. She phoned me saying that she just landed, that was about three hours ago" JJ explains

"Don't tell the rest of the team unless we need to" Hotch tells JJ

"I won't, Hotch? Should I phone the hospital and talk to the chief of staff and see if she's a patient?" JJ asks

"yes" Hotch tells JJ

**ST AMBROSE HOSPITAL**

"This is Agent Jareau calling. Do you have a patient named Emily Cooper?" JJ asks. Charlotte King types something on her computer then tells JJ,

"sorry she's not a patient here, could she be a Jane doe?" Charlotte asks

"she would have her gun and badge because she's a federal agent" JJ tells Dr King

"sorry I couldn't help you" Charlotte tells JJ

"Is this Hospital the closest hospital to the airport?" JJ asks

"yes, If something happened at the airport, she would have been taken here" Charlotte explains

"ok thank you" JJ thanks Charlotte

"no problem" Charlotte hangs up the phone and walks out into the hallway towards the OR

"Sam, who is this patient?" Charlotte asks her friend, Sam who is operating on a women who is about 40 years old.

"she's a Jane doe, about 40 years old." Sam explains

"what color is her hair and eyes?" Charlotte asks

"raven brown, brown eyes" Sam tells Charlotte

"and what happened to her?" Charlotte asks

"she was shot in the abdomen, at The airport" Sam tells her and continues "why do you need to know?"

Charlotte sighs. She would have to tell Sam everything,

"An FBI agent phoned me and asked me if an Agent is a patient here"

"you think this is the agent?" Sam asks

"yes, but I have to be sure because I don't want to upset her team" Charlotte explains

**MEANWHILE IN QUANTICO**

"where's Mommy?" Three year old Josie Cooper asks

"she's at work, sweetie" Will tells his goddaughter

"when will she be home?" Hannah asks

"in a few days" Will tells the little girl

**ST AMBROSE HOSPITAL**

"Agent Jareau, I'm Dr Freedman.I think your agent is here but she's listed as a Jane Doe so somebody took her badge and gun" Cooper explains to JJ. Charlotte's helping Amelia and Sam with the surgery.**  
**

"How is she?" JJ asks

"She's in surgery. She was shot in the abdomen at the airport four hours ago" Cooper tells JJ

"Thank you, Doctor, I'll be here as soon as I can" JJ tells Cooper

"Does she have any family?" Cooper asks JJ

"Um...She's married. his name is Blake Cooper. He's in Virgina. She has three sisters, one brother. Her brother is in Seattle. One sister is in New York and one is in Connecticut, and her other one lives in LA. She has seven kids. Three grandchildren. Her parents were murdered when she was nine. Lily, her daughter is a doctor at Monroe Carell Jr, Children`s hospital at Vanderbilt University" JJ explains to Cooper

"Who is her brother?" Cooper asks

"Derek Shepherd, He's a doctor in Seattle" JJ explains

"Ok thanks" Cooper tells the agent

"No problem" JJ tells Cooper and hangs up the phone**  
**

**OR 3**

Cooper walks into the operating room that Emily was in.

"That's Emily Cooper, Amelia's sister" Cooper tells Charlotte and continues "Her daughter is a doctor at Monroe Carell Jr, children's hospital. Her parents were murdered when she was nine years old"

"get her daughter on the phone" Charlotte tells Cooper

**IN NASHVILLE-VANDERBILT UNIVERSITY, CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL**

"Hello" Lily answers her phone. She is in the locker room changing her scrubs.

"Hi Dr Cooper, It's Dr Freedman. I work with your Aunt Amelia. I'm calling to tell you that your mom is in the hospital. She was shot earlier today" Cooper tells Lily

"How is she?" Lily asks

"She's in surgery right now" Cooper tells Lily

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Lily tells Cooper and hangs up the phone. Dr O'Connor walks in and notices Lily crying.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asks

"My mom was just shot. She's in LA." Lily tells her boss

"Go I'll get someone to co-" Dr O'Connor was interupted by Lily's phone ringing

"Hello" Lily answers her phone

"Hi Lily" Kayla tells her sister and continues "Dad was killed about 20 minutes before mom got on the flight"

"Mom is in the hopsital in LA. Someone shot her" Lily tells her Sixteen year old sister

"Will she be ok?" Kayla asks

"I hope so. I have to go. Love you" Lily hangs up the phone

"My dad was just killed" Lily tells the doctor

"Go be with your mom, don't worry about anything here" Dr O'Connor tells her

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**April 6, 1995**

"This is Blake and his daughter Riley" Emily intoduces Lily to her boyfriend of one year, Blake Cooper and his daughter Riley, who is 10**.**

"Hi my name is Lily"

"That's a pretty name" Blake tells Lily

"Thanks" Lily tells Blake

"Do you want to go out to get ice cream?" Blake asks Lily

"YES! please mommy!" Lily asks her mom

"sure" Emily agrees

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

* * *

About six hours later, Lily was in the waiting room of St. Ambrose Hospital when a little girl came running up.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" She screams. Lily realized that the girl is talking to her since she was still wearing scrubs and a white lab coat.

"I'm not a doctor here, sweetie" Lily tells the little girl

"But I lost my parents and can't find them" The little girl tells her

"Ok I'll help you find your parents" Lily smiles

"What's your name?" The little girl asks

"I'm Dr Lily and this is Courtney, What's your?" Lily asks

"I'm Meghan"

"That's a pretty name" Lily tells the little girl

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**September 2, 2001 (8:47pm) **_

"I had a great time tonight, Riley" Lily tells her sister

"Me too" Riley tells her

"Are you excited for school tomorrow?" Lily asks

"Your Mom's out of town and dad's working" Riley tells Lily while reading the text her dad sent her.

"LILY, WATCH OUT!" Riley tells Lily while pointing at a car coming right towards them. Before Lily had time to react, the car hit them and thier car rolled down the hill and everything went black.

When Lily woke up, She phone 911.

"911, What's your emergency?" The 911 operator asks

"I was just in a car accident with my sister" Lily tells the Operator

"Can you tell me your location?" The operator asks

"I don't know, It's too dark" Lily tells her

"Help is on the way, What's your name?" The operator asks

"Lily. Cooper."

"Is there anyone with you?" The operator asks

"Yes. My sister." Lily tells the operator before passing out

"Lily! Are you still there?" The operator asks.

About 15 minutes later When Detective Katie Harrison arrived on scene, the first person she see is Lily refusing medical treatment

"Lily. You got to let the paramedic look at you." Katie tells Lily

"NO. The only person i'm seeing is Riley." Lily tells Katie

"Can she see her sister?" Katie asks the paramedic

"Can you come with me for a minute" The paramedic asks

"Sure" Katie tells the paramedic and follows her

"Riley Cooper is dead. She died on impact" The paramedic explains and continues "Lily has a bad concussion, her knee and arm are broken, she has a big cut on her forehead"

"I though she refused treatment" Katie asks

"Yes, I got all that before she woke up" The paramedic explains

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**A/N- Riley is Emily's stepdaughter, Lily just calls her sister.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
